


H-A-N-C-E

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Voltron Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hunk is a thief, Lance is a Mage, M/M, hunk is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: and bingo was his name-o(a collection of all the fills for my Hance card in the Voltron Bingo Event)





	H-A-N-C-E

**Author's Note:**

> i was committed at this point i had no other title ideas for all these

Lance squinted at the spellbook one last time before turning to the cauldron set on the fire, water bubbling away and waiting for the ingredients needed to create the next elixir a customer had requested.

“Okay, no getting distracted, you need full concentration for this Lance. This elixir will get you enough money to buy that new cloak.”

Recalling the image of the beautiful navy blue fur-lined cloak was enough to set his determination, and the mage began the long and intense process required for the needed item. Every step needed to be followed exactly or the whole thing would fail. There was even an exact size the pieces of root required needed to be in order to dissolve correctly.

The incantation was coming up where Lance needed to drop the second mixture he had been making into the cauldron at the right moment during the spoken words, grabbing up the vial and humming in preparation of the intense spell.

“ _ Oh mana who dwells- _ ”

**_CRACK_ **

Lance yelped at the sudden and startling noise, his jump causing the vial to tumble from his fingers and hit the lip of the cauldron, the cast iron breaking the glass and causing the liquid to spill onto the floor and inside the vessel. The water immediately changed from a deep golden shade to a sickly green.

The mage stared down in horror at the now failed elixir, whirling around with brows furrowed at where he had heard the noise, the groaning lump on the ground that could only be his partner.

“ _ Hunk!  _ What are doing coming through the window?! This elixir is ruined now!”

Lance crossed his arms and waited as Hunk began to lift himself up, ready to chew out his boyfriend for coming in at the wrong time, but all his anger went away after he saw a large and bleeding cut on a tan cheek. Hunk flashed him a pained smile, wincing as it irritated his wound.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to mess up your work, but if those rogues were still tailing me I didn’t want to lead them to our front door.”

Lance sighed and walked over to their personal shelf, pulling down a healing salve and a loose bandage. He grabbed a clean rag and walked over to settle himself down by Hunk’s side, beginning to lightly dab the blood away.

“Okay, poor timing on everybody’s part then. Did the rogues have a reason to be chasing after you?”

Lance was partially surprised when Hunk genuinely shook his head no, used to getting a sneaky smile in response.

“I was coming back from the the next village over when I bumped into them, they tried to steal from  _ me  _ actually.”

Lance laughed as the rest of the scenario filled itself out in his head, easily imagining how quickly Hunk had incapacitated the rogues enough to escape. He gently applied the salve, soothing Hunk as he winced at the pressure of the bandage being stuck over the cut. Lance leaned forward to kiss Hunk’s other cheek, giggling as Hunk pulled him forward to kiss Lance’s nose.

“They stood no chance against a well-learned thief. Was the cut from them giving chase?”

“Nah, a branch hit me  while I was running. That doesn’t matter though, here.”

Lance tilted his head as Hunk reached into his pack, gasping in shock when his boyfriend pulled out the cloak he had been thinking about barely a couple of minutes ago.

“Hunk. . . where did you get this? How did you know I wanted this?”

Hunk gave a nervous laugh, rubbing at his arm.

“From. . . the same village I just came over from. The price for it is ridiculous for anybody who isn’t royalty, so. . . we probably shouldn’t visit there for a while. I noticed you looking at it the last few times we were buying things, and how much more work you’ve taken on too to try and afford it, and your current cloak isn’t suited for when snow comes.”

Lance sighed at the news of having to go to a different village for a marketplace, but he couldn’t resist smiling as he ran fingers over the velvety fabric. The store owner had been a bit of a snob, and looked at anybody not wearing expensive things like they were an inconvenience to even come near his wares. He looked back up at Hunk, who was still giving him a sheepish, worried look.

He threw himself at the other, wrapping his arms tightly around the thief and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Having a thief boyfriend with the sweetest heart definitely had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through! head over to [my tumblr](https://luluwritesthings.tumblr.com/) if you want to help pick out the rest of my prompts for this event!


End file.
